Archangels
by BookRose14
Summary: Strange things have been happening. The gods have cut out all contact with everyone except themselves. The minor gods aren't allowed to speak, and the nine demigods run into a slight problem. When Luke is found with wings, and in a fit of despair, only the gods hold the answer. But what if this is a power that cannot be stopped?
1. The Lost Angel and the Letter

**Chapter One**

Luke Castellan was on his knees in front of the nine demigods and the Satyr. His shoulders and wings shook as he sobbed into his hands. His blond hair was perfectly cut shortly on his head. The jeans and white t-shirt were clean except for the grass stains he had made on his knees from where he was on them on the grass. Tears fell onto the ground. Where the droplets landed, flowers began to blossom. It would've been a beautiful trick if he didn't look like he was in so much pain and agony.

Annabeth Chase knelt down in front of him, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in her lap. Percy stood behind her with Riptide in hand, ready to smite the angel if he made a move. "Luke," she whispered, "why are you crying? Look at me, please, why are you crying?"

His white wings fluttered and three feathers fell. He reached over to touch them, but they turned to ash when his fingers made contact. He winced and pulled his hand back into his lap. With his other, he rubbed his eyes until he saw dots.

"Luke," Annabeth tried again, "please tell us. How did you get here? Why are you crying?"

He lifted his head and Percy felt his breath catch. The angels eyes were shattered like broken glass. The tears had burned into his face. His wings shuttered again. His hands were shaking so badly Percy wasn't sure if he was being electrocuted or not.

"They killed them..." he croaked out to her. "They killed them and threw me out of Elysium."

"Who did they kill?" Percy Jackson asked.

"More importantly, how did you get wings if they threw you out of Elysium?" Nico diAngelo asked a little more forcefully. "You shouldn't have even gotten wings in the first place."

Luke Castellan looked up at Percy and fire burned in his pupils - literally. It was for a split second, but it caused Annabeth to lean back some. "They killed my little girl and her mother," he said. His voice almost sounded demonic now, almost horrifying. "They killed my family. They also murdered that Goat Boy trying to get to Kaylee..."

"Goat Boy?" Coach Hedge asked. There was a slight nervous jump in his voice. "Who?"

Luke turned his head to look at Coach Hedge. His scar looked wickeder now. He was beautiful, but a scary beautiful. A beautiful that caused nightmares. It reminded Nico of Cupid.

"Grover Underwood," Luke snarled. "That stupid goat..." Luke tightened his hands into fists. He was becoming less beautiful and more terrifying.

"Who?" Annabeth asked, touching his shoulder gently, almost nervously.

"The archangels," he growled. "And they cursed me to be one of them."

* * *

**Two weeks before...**

Kaylee giggled in Erin's arms. "Mommy!" the two year old smiled. "Me do it!"

Erin smiled. "Let me fix your hair, baby, and then we'll go play." Kaylee hugged her teddy and let Erin brush her blonde hair.

It had been hard on her for the past three years. The first two weren't so bad. Luke had been there. He had helped so much by raising their daughter with her. Kaylee loved him, clinging to him whenever he was around. He would call every day twice a day, checking on them when he couldn't make it home that night. Sometimes his personality changed quickly and she knew that he had been taken over again, When that happened, she would tell him she had to give Kaylee a bath and he would hang up, but he usually kept Kronos under control, for the most part.

When he was around Kaylee and he felt the urge, he would lock himself in the basement. Erin remembered hearing him screaming and breaking things. She would hold Kaylee for a few hours until he finally came back up. Sometimes he would be okay, other times collapsing in her arms from exhaustion.

But one day the calls stopped. She didn't get a call for a week before she finally called him, which was something that had been forbidden. A boy had answered and told her that Luke has killed himself in the war to send Kronos back to Tartarus. When asked who she was, Erin had lied and said that his mother was wondering about her son. Obviously, this boy didn't know his mothers story.

Erin cried for days, unable to go to his funeral because they held it at Camp Half-Blood and the godly blood in her wasn't strong enough to pass into the camp.

Plus no one could know about them. Not even Chiron could know about Kaylee because she was basically a demi-titan. Zeus would kill her, and there wasn't anything she could do to stop him from killing her daughter. So she sat at home in one of his t-shirts looking at her engagement ring as Kaylee played with her toys and things. She had his hair and eyes, but Erin's cheekbones, mouth, and nose. She was the sweetest little thing you could meet, friendly to everyone, and a smart little thing, too. She could already count to twenty and say her ABC's. They've been working on writing her letters now.

There was a rapid knock on the backdoor. Erin yelped, dropping the brush and tensing. Why would someone be at the backdoor? Who would come to visit? Her parents wouldn't speak to her anymore, ever since she moved in with Luke and got pregnant. Her friends from work never came over, and they wouldn't use the backdoor. The only one who would use the backdoor would be Hermes, but she highly doubted the god would make house calls just to visit his granddaughter.

Erin reached behind the couch cushion and pulled out a three foot bronze sword Luke has stolen from Camp Half-Blood. It was a normal training sword, but it could do enough damage to get Erin and Kaylee away quickly enough to call for help.

"Kaylee, go get your backpack and hide," she said as she stood up slowly. "If Mommy gets hurt, run to the neighbors, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!"

Erin kissed her head. "Good girl." Kaylee ran off and pulled on a Barbie backpack.

Erin looked out the window. A nervous boy stood there, looking around. He was wearing a rasta cap with long jeans and bulky looking shoes. In his back pocket was a smashed up tin can. Erin moved in front of the backdoor, took a deep breath, and then swung it open. She pushed the sword to his throat.

The boy bleated, stumbling back so quickly he fell on his bum. One of his shoes popped off to reveal a black hoof. She took a single step out, keeping the sword as steady as she could hold it and pointed at him.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Why are you knocking on my door?"

"P-please!" he bleated again. "My name's Grover Underwood. I'm here to protect you and get you and Kaylee to safety. Luke's wishes."

Erin shoved the sword a little farther, but was scared to take another step. "Luke's dead. I don't believe you."

"H-he wrote to me!" Grover said. He starts to dig in his pocket but she takes another step, sword a little more forceful this time. "I swear, please!"

He pulled out a wrinkled up note and held it out to her. She scanned over it. It was his hand writing. At the bottom was her address and Luke's signature. There was almost tears in her eyes. Almost. How could he write to a goat but not to his fiancé? Or, should she say, ex-fiancé. She wasn't sure if she could still call herself her fiancé if she was dead. But then again, he could write from the dead.

"It's confusing, I know," Grover said. "Can I come in and explain?"

With shaking hands, Erin lowered the sword. "But if you try anything, I will kill you."

Grover pushed himself up. "I promise, I will not."

Erin sighed, "Then come on in."


	2. Stuck in Time

**Chapter Two**

Luke Castellan paced the cabin in the Argo II, where they put him until they figured out what to do with him. He ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly, once a minute at least. His wingspan was large enough to touch the walls and some, so his wings were retracted. The others were all sitting in the dining area, talking in hushed voices. Annabeth was surprisingly quiet at the head of the table as Percy and Jason debated about whether to keep him here.

"We have a quest!" Jason hissed. "The _world _is at stake, Percy! Not just your friends at the camps! The world!"

"He saved it once!" Percy growled back. "His family died! The least we can do is heal his curse or something!"

"I'm with Jason on this one, Percy," Nico said with a tint of pink in his olive-colored cheeks. "We have more important things to worry about than a fallen angel at the moment."

"C'mon, Jason," Piper McLean pleaded. "We have to help Luke! He was so sad and scared..."

"Pipes, we have to defeat Gaea," Jason said defiantly. "We don't have the time to help him. We wasted enough of it picking them up from Tartarus."

"Excuse me-" Percy started in.

"Jason, that was uncalled for," Hazel said in shock.

"Well, we did," Leo shrugged. "It was long enough to put us way behind schedule and almost breaking my ship."

"Oh, we spent longer thinking you were dead while you were out flirting with a goddess!" Hazel snapped back. "I'm with Percy!"

"Hazel, as Praetor-" Jason started in.

"We're helping him," Annabeth said quietly. She rose from her seat, her jaw set and chin raised. The table became quiet. "We defeat the Archangels, then we continue with the quest. They could be helping Gaea."

"Anna, we can't take that risk," Jason said, his voice raising.

"_Don't _call me Anna," she said. Her voice was calm and menacing. "It's my quest. You are no longer Praetor, Jason, so it isn't your decision. You helped decide that I was the leader of this quest, so I'm leading it the way that I feel is best. The last I checked, you got Nico and yourself in a tight predicament the last time you made a decision." She looked at Frank, who sat now at the other end of the table. He was leaned against the arm of the chair, biting his thumbnail and looking off into space as if thinking hard. His lips barely moved like he was having a conversation with himself in his head.

"Frank," Annabeth said.

He looked up at her, taking the nail out of his mouth and sitting straighter. "Hm?"

"I'm leaving you to be the final vote. It's Percy, Hazel, Piper, and I voting for helping him and Jason, Nico, and Leo against it. I leave it up to you. I want to hear your reasoning as Praetor." She shot Jason a death glare. Annabeth pulled out her dagger and stabbed it chillingly close to Jason's hand into the wooden table. "So. What's your answer?"

Frank tightened his lips, rubbed his fingertips together, and furrowed his eyebrows. There was a moment of silence as Frank leaned back again, not responding.

"Any day would be nice," Leo said sarcastically. "I need to know where to steer this thing."

"Let me think," Frank said, holding up a hand. He scooted his chair back and walked to the kitchen. The loud clanks of ice was the only noise heard as Frank poured him some ice water. He took a sip, nodded, and then walked back into the dining area.

"We help him."

"Come ON, Frank!" Jason yelled, standing up so fast he flung his chair back. "Think about the big picture! He's already dead-"

"GROVER IS DEAD!" Percy's voice bellowed as he stood up, shoving Jason so hard the son of Jupiter fell back into the wall and made a Jason shaped hole.

Tension was all anyone felt. All the boys were to their feet. Nico stood in front of Jason, his black sword shaking in Percy's direction. Frank had a hand on Percy's shoulder, gripping it enough to tell him to calm down. Leo was pulling Jason out of the sheet rock.

"Grover is dead..." Percy's voice broke. A tear rolled down his face, his lip trembling. "Grover is dead. He's dead, Jason."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around him and he finally broke down, sobbing like a child into her shoulder. Frank gave his shoulder a slight squeeze and then let Annabeth do the comforting. The door swung open and Reyna and Coach Hedge walked into the room, eyes wide. Coach Hedge was brandishing his baseball bat, using it as a cane.

"What in Bacchus's Goblet is going on here!?" he asked, frowning at Percy. "Why is he crying? And why are you covered in sheet rock, Grace?! Ghost Boy, put the sword _down! _You're scaring yourself!"

"Jason? Are you alright?" Reyna asked. "Was there a fight?"

Everyone was speechless.

"Someone answer me, or all of you Cupcakes are scrubbing the poop deck!" the Satyr snapped, pointing his cane at them.

Annabeth nodded to Hazel. The young girl stood. "We made our decision. We're helping Luke Castellan with his curse."

Frank walked over and took Hazel's hand as he spoke to everyone. "Guys. Please calm down. We'll get this fixed, but I have something I want to run through Hazel first before I suggest it." He looked at Annabeth for permission. She nodded dismissively, holding Percy tightly. They sat on the couch, where he cried in her lap and hit a pillow.

"The rest of you Cupcakes, stay in here with me." Coach Hedge pulled up his red pants as he announced it. "McLean, come here and explain to me what in Hephaestus's blazes are going on here!"

The son of Mars walked to the deck, where he leaned over and looked at the beautiful view of the ocean. Hazel stood next to him, listening quietly for him to speak first. He finally did:

"I had this idea while I was thinking about my answer, that instead of having one leader of the quest, we have three. I was thinking that it would help with the conflict problem and we wouldn't have any more unnecessary holes in the walls. The people I was thinking about picking was Annabeth, Jason, and... well, you."

Hazel was stunned. "No, Frank, listen." She took one of his hands. "Let it be you. You know I don't do well with yelling. You can turn into a bear and break them up. I can't. But I think you're right. It'll be complete chaos if we keep this up. Jason and Annabeth are good leaders. One from each camp, and then a mutual would be better than two Romans and a Greek, but you're a pretty neutral guy." She grinned and pecked his cheek. "It's the best idea we've had this whole quest."

Frank Zhang smiled widely. "Thanks, Hazel. Will you do the honors of helping me tell it?"

"I would be honored."

Grinning, they both walked back into the room, which was stuck in an awkward silence, and told them Frank's plan. Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"That's... That's brilliant, Frank! I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier..."

Percy was all red face and pouted up, but he nodded.

"Hazel and I decided that the three leaders should be Jason, Annabeth, and myself."

Jason sat there, trying to find a loop hole in his plan, but he failed to do so. Coach Hedge, Nico and Reyna weren't part of the seven; Piper didn't like leadership, or arguing with Jason, or going against Annabeth; Leo was too ADHD to do it, and he had repairs to worry about; Percy was too hot-headed and would probably flirt with Annabeth the whole time; and Hazel was better calm so she didn't have cursed jewels everywhere. Matter of fact, that small diamond earring was suspicious...

"Sounds good to me," Jason grumbled. Piper pecked his cheek, which made his grin go loopy. Nico looked away sullen.

Leo dusted himself off. "So where am I steering this bad boy?"

Annabeth poked Percy's ribs. "Us two are going to talk to Luke."

"But it's a three way leadership," Jason said.

"Yes, but me and Percy know Luke."

They began to walk out. Annabeth walked faster than Percy, who turned and flipped Jason the bird as he left. Jason flipped him off as well, but with a grin. He couldn't stay mad at Percy. It was like hating a penguin: you can't.

* * *

Grover Underwood sat on the couch, rubbing his hands together nervously. Erin put Kaylee's backpack up while the two-year-old walked over to Grover. She sat down and looked strangely at his hoof and fur-lined ankles. She touched it with the tip of her pointer finger and then frowned as she touched her toes that were open from her sandals.

Kaylee turned to Erin. "Goat!" she called. "Goat!"

Erin chuckled and scooped up the infant. "Yes, sweetie. He's part goat." She sat down in the chair, watching Grover expectantly and holding Kaylee in her lap. The two year old held onto a loose strand of her brown hair. "So, tell me, what are you here to protect me from?"

Grover pulled his tin can out and nibbled on the lid. "Well, you see, there's these things called Archangels. You should know. Luke told me you were religious. There's seven: Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Selaphiel, Raguel/Jegudiel, and Barachiel. They represent the seven days of the week in one religion, but no one knows exactly what they mean. Unfortunately, Michael, the loyal one, decided he was tired of being loyal and wanted to leave the archangels and help mortals. To do that, he needed a replacement."

"So he... He killed Luke..." Erin said, chewing her lip.

"Sorta," Grover said through the mouth full of tin. Kaylee watched with horror. "All he really did was stab him with the angelic blades, manufactured by Hephaestus himself, which since he was dead, did not kill him, but merely changed him."

"So with those blades... Michael could turn anyone he wanted into an archangel?" Erin questioned. Kaylee had popped a pacifier into her mouth and watched Grover strangely as if she wasn't sure of what to make of him.

"No." He shook his head. "There can only be seven Archangels. Even they and their holiness must follow the rules. So now, Michael is roaming the Earth looking for you. And he would've found you already if he knew how to use electronics, or if he was still an angel. He still doesn't understand that you're on Facebook."

"So we're safe here," Erin nervously spoke. "He can't find us."

"He's on his way here now. Gabriel, the Messenger Angel, is helping Michael. He's using him as an experiment, so to speak. Gabriel wants to leave as well. He's helping Michael and seeing how he does in the mortal world so he can be twice as good once he's down here."

Erin bounced Kaylee lightly. "So why does he want me?"

"To force Luke to come to their side." Grover began to pace, as if this topic made him nervous and jittery. "He's resisting the poison, and is refusing to transform. If Michael successfully takes you two to meet Gabriel, they believe that Luke will love you so much that he will agree. Then they'll kill you and wipe his memory."

Erin blinked away tears. "So where is he now?"

"In a holding cell in Heaven. But don't worry, I alerted Zeus and he's doing all he can in his power to keep them off your trail for as long as possible. He doesn't like the archangels ever since Uriel flirted with Hera at one of their meetings." Grover finished off the tin can. "Go get some things packed. We need to leave in ten minutes-"

Kaylee's eyes turned gold. The TV froze, along with all the clocks. The air suddenly became thin.

"What just happened?!" Grover bleated nervously.

"She can't help it," Erin sighed. "She's part Titan. Kronos cursed her when he found out she was... Conceived. Now when she gets the hiccups her eyes turn gold and time freezes."

Kaylee bounced as she hiccupped. Grover walked over and looked out the window. A female jogger was frozen midstride. A car was stopped, the laughing driver stuck in that awkward position. The water coming off the sprinkler in the lawn across the street hovered.

"We need to go," Grover said, gathering up the Barbie back pack. "Now."

"What?! Why?" Erin said loudly. "You said we could-"

"No time!" He threw some snacks and coke cans into a plastic baggie as Erin scooped up the diaper bag, purse, keys, and everything she needed. "They're going to know she's a Titan and -"

The sound of wings beat on the side of the house. Erin's breath quickened as she held the terrified two year old tight.

"Do you have a car?" Grover whispered.

She nodded.

"Good." He swallowed hard. "We're going to need it."


	3. The Capturing of the First Soul

**Chapter Three **

Percy Jackson was reluctant to go inside. Thoughts were swimming through his ADHD head. _What would Luke say? Would he tell us about Grover's death? Oh gods, what if Grover wasn't even buried? What if they tore him to pieces? That is, whatever killed him. What if-_

Annabeth gave his hand a squeeze. "Percy," she whispered to him outside Luke's door, "Grover is in a better place. He's..."

"But he had the spirit of Pan, Annabeth," Percy whined in a mumble. "What if the spirit is back out there again and more Satyr's go out and get themselves murdered because he' s dead?"

"He had a plan in case this happened, Percy. If he died, the spirit of Pan went to Juniper. If she died, it goes to their son."

"Their son?! He doesn't have a -"

"They got married while you were missing. She's pregnant now with a little boy. Poor girl's due any day and now that Grover's dead..."

Tears leaked from Percy's eyes again, but he roughly brushed them away. "Let's just get this over with..." He pushed the door open and walked into the dimly-lite room.

Luke sat on the side of the bed, wings retracted. He was staring at the wall as he propped his head in his hands. The angel looked up and Percy and Annabeth and stood. "What did they say? Are you guys going to help me?" His voice was almost pleading. Almost.

Annabeth sat next to him on the bed while Percy closed the door and leaned against it. "Yes," Annabeth said, "we are going to help you. But I need you to tell me exactly what happened so we can get a clue with what we're going to be dealing with."

"You're dealing with me!" Luke snapped a little, but his voice cracked. He rubbed his hands together. "Look, Annabeth, I do appreciate your help, but the Archangels are going to take more that just you ten. It's going to take even the _gods." _They each noticed the way his mouth tightened when he mentioned the gods.

"Look, Luke, what exactly are the Archangels? Do they work for Hades?"

"They work alone. They're basically like the really good people of the Isle of Bliss who were offered to become Peace Keepers in ancient days. Now, they're turning rouge. Michael was the one who got me, stabbed me and is now looking for me to hand me off to Gabriel so they can wipe my memory. They were going to use Kaylee and Erin as bait. When I found out, I wrote Grover immediately and asked for him to get them to Camp Half-Blood, because the angels can't enter there. But they caught them at the house."

Percy swallowed hard. "How did they kill Grover?"

"I don't... I can't remember..." Luke lay back on the bed, eyes closed.

"What do you mean you can't-" Percy started to yell, but Annabeth held up her hand to silence him.

"I didn't watch them die, Jackson," Luke mumbled. "I just heard about it from Gabriel. He told me to try to get me to become one of them, said it would give me access to go see them any time I wanted, but... I was a coward. I ran away and kept going until I couldn't go anymore. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Percy began to pace. "Where were you? Where can we find the Archangels?"

Luke sat up again. It was obvious to Annabeth that he was restless. He was itching to spread his wings and do something helpful. The only problem was, he had changed. He was beautiful, but now awkward in his own body. Annabeth figured he was still in shock.

"They're located in London, because the cities so old and that's where they've been since the Renaissance."

"London..." Annabeth mumbled. "We're in Epirus, well, just left, so... I'm going to go talk to Leo. We'll head there."

"Why are we in Epirus?" Luke asked.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged glances. "Um," Annabeth said, "I was dragged into Tartarus by Arachne. Percy grabbed my arm and tried to pull me out and he fell in as well. The others came here and saved us. Now we're supposed to be heading to Athens and Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge are going to take the Athena Parthenos to Long Island." She exchanged another look as she stood. "I need to go talk to Leo and tell him to fly us to London."

"We need the gods help!" Luke said with a little more confidence.

"The gods can't help us!" Percy snapped. The topic of Tartarus had made him tense. "They're stuck between their Roman and Greek forms! No one can fix it!"

"Perce, please," Annabeth gently touched his arm. "He's been in the Underworld for a while. Be nice, please..."

His shoulders slumped a little as he let a deep breath out of his nostrils. "Fine."

She gave him a slight smile as she left. Percy and Luke gave a slight nod to each other, but it was awkward and tension filled the room. Percy whistled a little as he sat on the floor and twirled Riptide in his fingers.

"You still have that sword?" Luke asked.

Percy nodded. "Yep. It's a good sword."

"Did anything... Did anything happen in Tartarus?" Luke asked. "Did you hear Kronos?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

Luke chewed his lip. "I'm really sorry about Grover-"

"You didn't kill him." Percy's voice was tight as if he was about to break again. He stood. "I, um, I need to go." He slipped out the door.

Luke rubbed his face again and sighed. Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet and opened it up. He reached into his money sleeve and pulled out a wallet sized photo. There, he, Kaylee, and Erin were laying on the bed, him tickling Kaylee and she laughing. Erin laid next to them, smiling widely for the picture. Kaylee had been one and a half when the picture was taken, right after Luke had proposed to Erin. Her semi-long brown hair and freckled face was gorgeous.

He caressed their faces with his thumb. He didn't think anyone could understand how much he missed them. Being torn from his family because of a Titan and then having to die over it? That didn't make much sense. And poor Erin, having to hear through the grapevine about him dying. She couldn't even attend his funeral, or so he heard.

What would Chiron think if he found out that there was a Titan/half-blood/mortal baby girl running around the time they had the Battle of the Labyrinth and the last Titan war? He would probably had a stroke. But Luke thought about Kaylee's giggle and the way she would run to him yelling, "Dada!"

A tear rolled down his face and burned into him. No. No time for crying. There was only time for trying to fix everything and going back to Elysium so he could be with them. Okay... Okay...

Would they be in Elysium? If he could change back, would he return to the paradise? Surely he would, he was there before...

There was a knock on his door. He slipped the photo back into his wallet and cleared his throat. "Um, come in." He stuck the wallet back in his pocket.

Annabeth peeked her head in. "Hey, um, talked to Leo. We're heading to London." She paused. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Everything's fine. Thanks, Annabeth.'

"No problem." She gave him a warm smile and then left.

* * *

Selaphiel dropped down on the side of the house with his hood up. He could sense the Satyr near, the one with the Spirit of Pan. He might be a problem. The Titan girl was too young to understand her powers, so she wouldn't be a problem. The mother, however, might be a little difficult. Luke had trained her very well in sword fighting, and he had been one of the best. Only now was the time to put her to the test.

He walked up to the backdoor and knocked. A scream from inside came. He chuckled. How cute. There was movement and the front door swung open. Footsteps as he opened the door and stepped in. He wore a black zip-up hoodie with jeans and a pair of Vans. Taking off his hood, he smiled at Erin.

"I understand now why he loved you," Selaphiel said coolly.

Erin was pointing her bronze training sword at him. He chuckled and stepped toward her.

"You won't kill me," he said calmly.

"Erin, run!" the Satyr, Grover Underwood, yelled. The Titan girl was in his arms, but she was reaching for her mother.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy will be there soon, Sweetie. Go with the Goat!" Erin called to Kaylee, but she never took her eyes off of Selaphiel. The bronze sword was leveled at his heart. He smirked.

"Brave, I see. Maybe you're a little too brave."

"Why are you here?" she demanded. "Why not Michael?" The engine revved from outside.

"Michael isn't brave enough to kill you. Besides, he couldn't get here fast enough. That bloody Satyr would've had you long gone if Gabriel hadn't have sent me. And now I plan to kill you." He grinned as if this was all fun and games.

Erin took a step and lunged with her sword. Selaphiel jumped back out of reach and smirked again.

"Not bad, Mortal."

Erin swung the blade across, aiming to cut him in half. She missed and he caught her blade as she came all the way across her body. He spun her to where her back was pressed against him with one hand over her mouth and one muscling her own over the sword. There was screaming from a child outside as the car pulled out of the driveway quickly and sped off. Kaylee beat against the window of the front seat but was soon out of sight.

Erin screamed from under his hand. He held her tighter and roughly shushed her.

"Easy now, girly. We're just getting started."

Selaphiel bent her arm back, snapping her elbow. She screamed again and dropped the sword. Bending down, which bent her back at an awkward angle, he picked up the sword and turned it in his hand. Then he turned her quickly and gripped her shoulder with inhuman strength.

"This may hurt a bit," he smiled. Then he plunged the blade of the sword into her stomach.

Erin gasped and slowly sunk to her feet.

"So you do have some godly blood in you," the Archangel smirked. He pushed her over onto the hilt, where she let out a loud groan and laid there, shaking. Blood began to pool on the carpet. "Couldn't have been a godly parent... Grandparent, prehaps? Maybe even a great-grandparent?"

She remained silent as she gasped for her life. He wrapped his elegant hands around the bloody blade carefully.

"Well, let's see if I can get you to tell me." He tore the hilt completely through her body.

Erin screamed again as her spine broke in half, but something kept her spirit in her body.

"I can torture you for as long as I want because I have to capture your soul and carry it to Gabriel so he can take it to the Underworld. And I think if you attempt to kill an angel you get Fields of Punishment." He kicked her over onto her back, causing her to let out more of a whimper moan now. "Tell me, Sweetheart. Who's the god you're related to?"

"R-rah-rot in hell," she managed to get out.

Selaphiel sneered and kicked her in the side of the head. "Just tell me, love, and I'll make sure you see Luke again."

Erin froze with a wide-eyed expression as she looked up at him. "Y-ya-you can?"

"Of course I can," Selaphiel smiled. "Just tell me what I need, and you can go live with him in a mansion."

He could see the temptation in her mind, but then something faltered. Her wide-eyes turned into glares. "Never."

"Suit yourself." He kicked her in the ribs and hit her a few more times. Once he felt that he had done enough physical damage, he finally let out a sigh and pointed the full-bloodied sword at her neck. "I'm sorry it has to end this way."

With a flick of his wrist, he slit her throat. Erin began choking on her own blood, panicking. Selaphiel bent down and placed a hand over her heart. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Erin." Then he closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly, her soul entered into his hand. Hers was a purplish tint, which made him laugh. Normal mortals were usually clear. Demigods were based on their godly ancestor/parent. Purple represented Dionysus.

He laughed so hard he almost cried - almost. Angels weren't supposed to cry.

"Oh you poor girl," he said as he stuffed it into a thermos. "I would hate to be the descendant of that old bag."

Selaphiel walked towards the front door and stepped out of it. Pulling out his iGod (with an uppercase G), he called Gabriel.

"Hullo?" the messenger angel answered breathlessly.

"Oh my goodness, do not tell me you were shagging Manakel again!" the assassin whined into the phone. "She's the angel of _peace and confidence! _Not the Gabriel's boner garage angel!"

"And there was peace in the valley," Gabriel purred, but Selaphiel got a feeling that wasn't meant for him. The giggle of a girl was also a big hint. "Calm down, Selly. She's my student. When I leave, she'll take my place. I'm just showing her the ropes." Another giggle, a little closer, and he could hear rustling. There was a pause before Gabriel said, "What do you want? I'm a little busy."

"Yes, I can tell," Selaphiel sneered. "Just calling to let you know that I have killed the mother, Erin. Her soul is in my bag. I'll fly it to Michael and let him hold onto it until you get a chance to - _Stop kissing her and listen!"_

"Gotta go!" Gabriel said as if he was in the middle of a kiss. The sound of springs squeaking was the last sound before the line went dead.

The Archangel gave a huff before he put the iGod back into his bag and glanced back at Erin. Regret filled his chest for a moment.

_Oh well._

Selaphiel took to the skies.


	4. The Spirit of Pan's New Host

**Chapter Four**

As Frank Zhang studied the map and counted down the days until Gaea rose, he began to sweat. This would've been fine if he wasn't the son of Ares and sweated like a pig when he was nervous. The stick of deodorant sat on the desk, but it wasn't helping, and Frank was about to have to change into his second shirt.

"What's the matter?" Hazel asked. She had came in and sat on his bed, silently watching as he worked.

"Well, um" - Frank wiped his forehead on a towel he had stolen from the boys bathroom - "I was looking at the map and I think we're going to be extremely pushed for time, and that's not counting that if we fight the angels or the injuries we might take and if the boat is harmed or anything like that. Gaea is set to rise on August 1, correct?"

Hazel nodded.

"London is 2,987 kilometers from here, roughly. That's 1,856 miles, which how far Berkeley, California from College Station, Texas, which is around a twenty-six hour drive at a constant pace."

"How do you know all of this?" Hazel asked.

"Annabeth helped with most of the math, but listen, that's not including all the monster attacks we'll have, so that will take like, I don't know, three days? And the monsters will think we're retreating, so it's going to be hard getting back into Greece. Hazel, I know we need to help him, but... What if this is just putting us in danger?"

Hazel bit her lip and looked at her hand. Purple mist was swirling around it. Frank must've not thought anything of it, because he was only looking at her face. Sometimes he was really oblivious to things like that.

"I trust Luke," she said quietly. "Not because he repented in the last war, but because he acted so sincere. If he turns on us, he turns on us and we lost an ally, but I don't believe the Archangels will be in this war against Gaea. I think we'll be fine, Frank."

The boat rocked and Hazel closed her eyes. She hated seasickness/airsickness. Maybe she should call it boat-sickness. That seemed more fitting.

"Maybe you're right," Frank murmured as he looked over the map. "You are, I mean. I'm just... nervous." He stood up out of his chair and picked up a plain black shirt, tugged off the sweaty one, and then pulled on the fresh one. Hazel raised an eyebrow as he changed.

_Not bad... _she thought. _Wait, no, stop thinking like that._

Frank, again oblivious that she just blatantly checked him out, sat back in his chair and sighed. "This whole leadership thing is hard."

Hazel smiled at him. "I know, but better you than me. I wouldn't know what to do, to be honest." She yawned and laid back on his pillow. "Need any help?"

Frank shook his head. "No, I'm good. I just feel bad for him."

"We all do."

"Except Jason."

Hazel rolled her eyes, but a smile creeped across her face. "Cut him some slack, he's scared about who will die."

"No ones going to _die_, Hazel."

"Gaea needs the blood of two demigods," Hazel said quietly. "I don't want them to either, but... What if two people do die?"

"Then we worry about that in time, but I don't believe they will." Frank stretched his arms out, and she noticed the small sweat stains forming under his arms. To save him from embarrassment, she said nothing. He gave her a small smile. "I'm going to go see where Leo put the bows he made me. Are you going to stay in here?"

"And take a nap, yes," she said.

He bent over and kissed her head. "Okay. Want me to turn the lights out?"

She nodded again, and as he left, he flipped off the lights and shut the door. As the boat rocked in the turbulence of the air, Hazel shifted under his covers and suddenly felt awkward. She had never slept in Frank's bed before. They had been together on the quest, yes, but they had never cuddled at night in the stables like Percy and Annabeth. They hadn't even taken a nap with each other like Jason and Piper, or Leo and the Engine.

One time, they were watching a movie in her room when her bra strap fell off her shoulder when he leaned in for a kiss. Frank had panicked, apologized, and hurried out the door apologizing the whole way until he was in his room, and even then, she could faintly hear him saying, "Oh gods, what have I done?" He was a giant panda bear, no pun intended.

Hazel shifted over and pulled the covers up to her chin, where she wrinkled her nose at the smell of dog. She looked around to see dog hair in between the sheets. Hazel then remembered that Frank slept as a bulldog. Looking at the hairs, she noticed it was black and white hairs. She wondered what he looked like as a bulldog.

_Probably a cute bulldog..._

Hazel smiled and snuggled up with the dog hair as she fell asleep.

* * *

Grover hated driving cars that polluted the earth and having screaming babies along for the ride, but the chance of death also lingered, so he did 95 miles per hour on a back road.

They drove smoothly for a while. Kaylee cried, throwing herself back in the seat and beating on the window. Grover tried to calm her, but there was nothing he could do. Eventually, she cried so much she made herself sick, where she puked on the floorboard. After a few minutes of whining, the two year old now sat quietly in the front seat, watching out the window.

Grover pulled through the drive-thru at a Wendy's and got her a kid's nugget and 'choki milk' while he nibbled on her fries. Then he drove into the woods and they ate there.

The sun had began to set. Kaylee snoozed quietly on the ground. Grover nervously set her back in the front seat. Fear built up in him about his son. Juniper had broke the news to him a few weeks ago, and he was terrified. Percy and Annabeth would, of course, be the godparents, but Kaylee made him wonder if he was ready to be a father.

_Just get her to Camp Half-Blood safely, and everything will be alright. _

He listened intently for the sound of flapping wings. He knew it would be no time before Selaphiel found them and killed them if he could catch them. He would probably even toy with them like he did with Erin.

Grover felt a twinge in his heart and looked back at Kaylee. So young to be orphaned... He had lied to her before she fell asleep and told her that her mommy was just running a little late and that they would catch up with her tomorrow. Chiron could explain to her better than a satyr. Grover never fully understood human emotions and how they handled grief. Annabeth and Percy always seemed really mad and depressed and quiet. He had never seen a two year old having to deal with a loss this big, nor had he ever planned on it, but... Chiron would know. The old centaur had to.

Suddenly, footsteps came from the other side of the car. Grover turned around to see the wicked angel holding the sleeping Kaylee. Grover frowned, but said nothing through shock. He was standing in front of the passenger door which blocked the way to where Kaylee slept. How did he...?

"You forgot, Donkey, to lock the drivers side door." He pushed the car door closed. "And _you're _the one who found Pan? Must've just been luck instead of skill."

Grover bleated, stomping his foot annoyedly. "Goat, you feather-"

"Now, now, now, let's be nice." Selaphiel made his way towards Grover after he set sleeping Kaylee down in the grass. A snake curled up between her and Grover, hissing. Selaphiel patted its head and then walked over to Grover. "My, my, Donkey, it really was something trying to find you. It took me a whole six hours!"

The angel grabbed at Grover, who jumped out of his reach and kicked at his knee cap. The hoof-kick should've broken his knee, but the Archangel just stumbled some and then regained his composure.

"That isn't very polite." He swung his fist and connected with Grover's jaw. The satyr stumbled backwards and ran into a tree. Selaphiel swung again, but Grover fell on the ground just in time for Selaphiel to knock away some bark off the tree. The angel huffed in frustration while Grover scuttled to the car to pull himself up.

"Stop running and I might spare you some pain!" Selaphiel growled as he grabbed Grover by the collar and threw him onto his back. Grover fought though, pushing and kicking and hitting. Unfortunately, the angel was too strong and pinned Grover down, punching his face multiple times. The satyr laid on the ground with his blood seeping into the grass. The angel pushed off of him.

"Now stay down."

Selaphiel pulled out his angelic blade. Just capture the girls soul like he did the mothers. He never necessarily believed in harming little children unless they deserved it, but this little girl could bring him something that him and his family needed. They needed Luke's cooperation and this would be the best blackmail.

The snake slithered out of his way and into the trees and grass. Selaphiel touched the tip of the blade over her heart and gave a deep sigh. He didn't want to do this to the girl who was so full of life and may even become an angel if she was left to die naturally...

Suddenly he was hit in the back and tackled. He fell forward, making the blade sink painfully in her heart. She awoke and gave a gasp, shaking. Grover began beating the angel with a stick. Selaphiel blocked most of the blows, but he yelled, "NO!" as the girls spirit began to leave her body. He dove for the wispy gold ball that slipped out of her chest and into the sky. He tried again to grab it, but it slipped through his fingers and made it's way towards the clouds.

_Gold, _he thought. _Kronos. _That was when he recognized Luke, remembered how he was familiar. He had been the demigod host of the Titan lord Kronos. That was why Gabriel was so interested in him, and why Michael wanted him to be the one to be the new Archangel. Luke wasn't a random demigod that Michael had found. He was a target that could get them secrets from the Titan himself, which was why Luke ran because he was scared of Kronos. He understood the Titan's power, unlike Michael or Gabriel.

Grover swung the club down on his arm again. "_Bring her back!" _he screeched.

Selaphiel grabbed the satyr and threw him up against a tree. "_I. Can't!" _The Archangel grabbed the Angelic Blade and pulled it out of the little girl's heart. "And I'm really sorry about this."

He plunged the blade into the satyr's torso. Grover screamed and violently shook, but soon he passed on. When his soul, a rainbow one, floated out of his wound, Selaphiel captured it in a glass jar hesitantly. Luke must've knew the satyr to have personally sent him a letter, so he could be used as blackmail as well.

The Archangel's face was set in stone as he picked up Kaylee's body. He could bring up her outer-shell and the other angels could search in the kiddie section of main Heaven for her soul. That may take some time, but Michael deserved to wait a little longer for making him kill a child. The blood from Grover had sunk into the earth, where flowers were blooming. The dead satyr's body twitched, but Selaphiel frowned as something else like a green mist swirled out from his chest. Reed pipes began to play in the distance as it went into the sky.

"The spirit of Pan," he whispered as he watched it disappear.

Luke wouldn't care about that. He had no desire about Pan. Grover was quoted by him to be "the bravest satyr" he knew. He wouldn't have as big of an effect on Luke as his child and fiancée would, but it would have some.

Selaphiel pulled out his iGod to call Gabriel, but changed his mind and put it on silent as he flew towards the clouds. He didn't notice, however, the black wings that had burned under Grover's body.

* * *

Juniper could feel the baby kicking. Another tree nymph named Mirandiah had come over to check on the baby's heart rate and if it was doing alright before the big day. This would be the last check-up. The appointment was over, but Mirandiah didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day, so she stayed a little while longer to have some tea and to discuss baby names.

"Grover likes Amethyst if it's a little girl, but I'm hoping for a little boy to be Grover Junior."

"Aww, that's really cute!" The nymph snorted some as she giggled.

"I don't think he likes it, though..." Juniper stirred her tea she made from the sap of her tree. "When he comes back from his journey, I'm going to ask him. If not, then I guess I'll name it.. I don't even know, maybe Perseus."

Mirandiah frowned. "Perseus? Like... the son of Poseidon or the son of Zeus?"

"Poseidon. He's Grover's best friend and has saved his life many times. We're very lucky to have such a good friend in Percy. Unfortunately, he's on the Prophecy of the Seven quest so if he doesn't return alive, it'll be a like a tribute to-"

There was a knock on the door. Juniper stopped midsentence and started to awkwardly get out of her seat, but Mirandiah was to her feet quicker.

"I'll get it for you. You stay seated. You're going to need all the rest you can get before the little one comes."

Juniper sunk back down uneasily as Mirandiah answered the door. Chiron stood there with a very grim face. "I need to speak to Juniper Underwood immediately." Mirandiah stepped out of the way so Chiron could enter the small home that was built into the trunk of a Redwood. Don't ask how the tree was delivered from California to New York. It was a very long and expensive process. Chiron was forced to duck his head. Mirandiah stood wide eyed. "In private, please."

"I'll, um... I'll come back tomorrow and gather my things." Mirandiah hurried out of the tree, shutting the door behind her.

Juniper looked up at Chiron and frowned. "What is it? What's wrong? Is it... Is it Grover?"

The Centaur hesitated before he answered. "A package came for you from... from Pan. I didn't open it. I believe it to be... Well, the Spirit of Pan."

"NO!" Juniper cried out, tears welling in her eyes. "No, he can't be dead! He-He was just here!"

Chiron set the cardboard box down on her coffee table and then knelt down on his front legs. "Juniper, I am so sorry you have to go through this ordeal, but you need to open the box and take on the Spirit. Grover needs you to do this. I'm sending satyr's out to find him. _There is still a chance he is a alive." _

Juniper cried for a few moments. Her husband was gone. She was going to have to raise the baby alone, and now, Chiron was lying to her. The Spirit was only supposed to come to her if Grover died. There couldn't be a chance.

Chiron reached forward and touched her shoulder. "Accidents are known to happen, Juniper. I'm going to try my hardest to bring him back to you safely."

She sniffled and nodded. Chiron left and Juniper stared at the box as tears burned. It was a good hour or so before she finally picked it up and set it in her lap. Her mind swam. _What if the Spirit hurts the baby? What if it's too much on me? What if Grover's really dead? What if-? Stop it. Stop it and just do it._

Juniper opened the box. Green smoke swirled out of the box and into the air, where it formed a ball and faced her. She was terrified as she looked closely into it. She could faintly see Grover's and Lord Pan's face swirling around.

_"Help us, Juni..." _Grover's voice whispered.

"G-Gr-Grover?" she whispered. When she reached out to touch it, the green ball shot into her face and inside of her body. Juniper gasped and made a shudder. Suddenly her senses were heightened. she could smell the pollution in the air and the flowers yard and yards away. She gave a gasp as she looked at her hands and touched her pregnant belly.

She now held the Spirit of Pan. For Grover.


End file.
